Guardian of the Elements
by Aqua Elsa
Summary: 13 years after the Guardians of the Seasons (the Big four) defeat Pitch, Manny tells them that being together had made a knew Guardian, one that can build and also destroy. What they don't know is that this Guardian is still alive and has her powers as a human. Rated T because I'm super paronoid. Main characters : Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Genevieve (My OC).
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost flew through the city as fast as he could, leaving a trail of ice and snow behind him.

"You can't beat me. I'm too fast!" He called out to his competition.

Jack flew through the streets and past houses. He craned his head back to see his competator was still far behind him.

"Hah!" Jack said turning around and flying backwards. "Told you you couldn't beat me!"

"We'll see about that!"

Suddenly, a black dragon flew past him and up into the air pasrt the clouds. Jack stoped moving and just floated above the ground. He sighed in defeat. Hiccup had won this time.

Thirteen years, that's how long it had been since he met Hiccup, along with Merida and Rapunzel. They had met each other when they had become the spirits of the seasons. They had taken down Pitch for a second time, and they were sure he was not coming back.

How he wished he could introduce them to Jamie, but he knew he couldn't. Jamie was now thirty five years old and had his own kids now. It was hard to believe it had been over twenty years since he became a Guardian. But it saddened him to know that Jamie didn't believe in Jack Frost anymore. He thought it was all just his imagination. To Jamie now, Jack Frost was just a myth.

"Don't tell me the Guardian of Fun and Spirit of Winter is pounting." Hiccup said as he flew past Jack.

"I'm not pouting." Jack said. "I'm just thinking."

Hiccup flew past Jack again. "Sure you are!"

Jack flew to past Hiccup.

"Race ya to Rapunzel's!" He yelled.

"You're on!" Hiccup yelled.

The three flew quickly back to Corona. Rapunzel lived in her tower, but she wasn't in it that often. But she was threre today. Jack watched Hiccup land, then he flew himself and the Spirit of fall up into Rapunzel's tower.

"Hey, Rapunzel. What's up?" Jack asked as he stepped in the vtower with Hiccup following.

He saw Rapunzel sitting on the ground with her knees in her chest. Her head was down but both boys could hear the blondes sobs. Jack was filled with alarm as the two ran over to her.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rapunzel lifted her head and sniffed a few times. Her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks were proof that she had been crying.

"I-I saw him today." Rapunzel replied before bursting into tears again.

Jack frowned. It had been thirteen years since Rapunzel had died and become the Spirit of spring, and she had gotten over Eugene. Why was she crying about this now?

Jack was about to ask when Rapunzel spoke.

"He… he was with someone else." The blond said through her tears. "She…. She looked just like me."

Rapunzel buried her face into her hands. Hiccup knelted down beside her.

"Hey," He said. "I know it hurts. That's how I feel sometimes when I see Astrid… or-or even someone who looks like her."

Rapunzel looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, but we were chosen to be the Guardians of the seasons and there's nothing we can do about." Hiccup said helping Rapunzel up. "Now let's get away from here and do something fun. The Guardian of Fun is right here, and he doesn't like sad boring things, does her?"

"Ah…no, let's go make a snow day." Jack said with sarcasting enthusiasm. He knew Hiccup had feelings for Rapunzel and would do almost anything for her.

"Why don't we go visit Merida?" Rapunzel asked. "I'm sure she's like to have a fun snow day."

Jack grunted. The last person he wanted to see was Merida. Being the Spirit of summer, she and Jack didn't get along that well. She liked things like warm, sunny days. And he liked... well cold, snow days.

Jack sighed.

"Fine."

"Yah." Rapunzel said with a smile.

The tree walked to the window of Rapunzel's tower. He was about to fly the two down when he saw a light coming from the sky. It was the call that North gave when he needed the Guardians to assemble.

"Ah…guys." Hiccup said. "I think we may need to put that snow day on hold."

"I think you're right." Jack said. "We need to get to the Pole."

Rapunzel put her hair around the hook and she slid down her hair and Hiccup grabbed her hair and slid down as well. Jack, not waiting to see the two get on Thoothless, flew off toward the North Pole. Hiccup and Rapunzel caught up to him a few minutes later.

When the four got to the Pole, they saw the Guardians argueing loudly.

"How should I know what he's talking about?" Bunnymund asked. "He talks to you more than us combined."

"Whatever Manny is talking about it has to be important." North said. "He would never be talking in riddles like this unless it was something we had to solve."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jack said walking up to his fellow Guardians.

" 'Bout time you got here." Merida said walking out from behind North. "I was thinkin' ya weren't going to show up."

Jack raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Merida was here until she came out from behind Santa. He wished now that she would disappear. Jack pushed his mean thoughts toward the summer spirit to the side. He had bigger problems and he needed to know what exactly what they were.

"So," Hiccup said. "What's going on now?"

"Apparentlly Manny wants us to solve a puzzle." Bunnymund answered looking up at the moon. "And he hasn't really gave us much to work with."

"Manny said that the seasons of the earth creates an element in time. And the girl within it with be the Guardian in the rhyme." North said.

"He also said the power within can destroy us all and that she not one of us at all." Tooth said.

"Do you have any idea what that means?" North asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "I have no idea." He replied.

"Does that mean this Guardian that has power over the elements is our baby?" Rapunzel asked. "Since the seasons created it, and we're basically the seasons?"

"I don't know." North said. "That's why I asked you if you knew about it. But we need to find this spirit quickly."

"Why's that?" Asked Merida.

"Because," North replied. "If this 'Guardian' can destroy us all then Pitch will be looking for him or her as well."

"But Pitch ran off, remember?" Hiccup asked. "He hasn't been seen in almost thirteen years."

"Well, when we, the original Guardians banished Pitch in the Dark Ages, it was over three hundred years before he came back." Bunnymund said. "So don't think he won't try to strike again."  
"Bunnymund's right." North said. "Pitch will be looking for this Guardian, so I want all of us to visit every spirit on the planet."

Rapunzel nodded. "I'm in."

"Me too." Hiccup said.

"Ah, why not?" Asked Merida. "Have nothing better to do until summer."

Jack nodded. "I'm in. We need to find this Guardian. And I'm gonna do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack flew around Burgess looking for anymore spirit/fiction creatures he could talk to. He had already interviewed the Lepricon and the trolls that live in the forest. He had talked to some gnomes as well but they were so dumb there was no way they could be the one with the great power.

Jack sighed. He knew he was supposed to meet the others at the Pole once he was finished but he felt like paying Jamie a visit. Even though he couldn't see Jack anymore, Jack felt more comfortable around him.

Jack flew to the house in which Jamie lived. He flew through an open window. The room was blue and the bed spread had flowers all on it. Jack figured this was one of Jamie's daughter's room.

The door opened and two voices could be heard. Jack wasn't sure why but he felt the need to hide as if the girl would see him. Trusting his instinct, Jack hid in the closet leaving the door openly slightly.

Jack saw a teenage boy and girl walk in the room. The girl had brown hair and dark brown eyes. The boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes like Jacks.

"So," The boy said. "Do you wanna go see a movie later?"

That question automatically told Jack that this boy was not the girl's brother. Probably her boyfriend.

"I don't know, Wesley." The girl replied. "I don't think my dad would like it, you know, it being a school night and all that."

"Come on, Genevieve." Wesley said grabbing the girl's hands. "Your dad likes me, remember. I'm sure he'd let you go if ya just asked."

"Oh, alright." Genevieve said with a smile that almost made Jack swoon. "But as long as you don't call me Genevieve. You know I prefer my nickname."

"Alright, Jenna. But only if you ask your dad if you can go with the movies with me tonight." Wesley said.

Jenna said there in silence for a moment. "Okay." She said.

Then she and Wesley got up and walked out of the room. Jack felt a pang of envy knowing that Genevieve was going to the movies with Wesley.

_Wait a minute, _Jack thought. _Why am I jealous? I just met her. And all I know about her is she's pretty, has a boyfriend, and likes to be called Jenna. She doesn't even know me! She probably thinks I'm just a myth! She doesn't see me. Stop it, Jack. Stop it._

Jack told himself that he should get back to the Pole to talk with the Guardians but his curiosity got the best with him. He had to see that girl again. He didn't know why but he did.

Jack slowly opened the door to the girl's room and snuck down the hallway and down the stairs. He saw a little boy and an older girl sitting at the table. The boy looked about three and the girl about ten. The little boy pointed at Jack and smiled.

On any other day Jack probably would have made it start snowing in the room. But right now he needed to see that girl one more time and get back to the Guardians. Oh, and see Jamie.

"Now, Genevieve, you know it's a school night." A deep voice said.

Jack followed that voice to near hallway. He stopped and stared at the three before him. Jamie had changed a lot since the kast time Jack saw him, but in many ways he was still the same. Genevieve looked at her father pleadingly.

"I know, Dad but we won't be out late, I promise."

"I'll bring her back before curfue, Mr. Bennet." Wesley said.

Genevieve turned her head to look down the hallway at Jack. She wasn't looking at Jack. He knew this, but the way she was staring did feel strange. Jack turned around to see if there was anything behind him, but to his surprise there was nothing.

"Genevieve, I'm not so sure. Don't you have-" Jamie stopped talking and looked at his daughter. "Genevieve. Genevieve."

Genevieve snapped out of her trance.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What were you looking at?" Jamie asked.

"Huh? Ah… nothing." Genevieve answered. "I ah… just got…. Lost in my imagination."

Genevieve turned her attention back to her father but Jack could tell she was still looking at him…or something his direction from the corner of her eye.

"Alright, you can go." Jamie said.

Genevieve jumped up then hugged her father, forgetting the odd boy she saw in the hallway. She knew it was just her imagination anyway. The she and Wesley walked out the door and to the movies.

Jack slipped out the door as soon as it opened then flew off toward the Pole. He knew the Guardians would be mad since he's probably way late, but for some reason he just wanted to see that girl again. Was it because she was Jamie's daughter, or was it something different? Jack shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this right now, his could fly into a telephone pole if he didn't keep his eyes in the air.

Jack flew to the Pole and took a slow step in the door. He walked in looking for the Guardians, then he heard a voice that almost jump out of his skin.

"And just where have ye been?" Asked Merida who standing right behind Jack. Jack turned around and was going to hit her with his staff but stopped himself.

"Don't do that." Jack said trying not to yell. "Where's everybody?"

"They're in his office." Merida replied. "Wanted me to come wait for you to get back. Why are you so late?"

Jack couldn't tell if she was concerned or just wanted to find a way to get him in trouble.

"Interviews took longer than expected." Jack replied.

"Yes, the interviews are what caused you to be so late." Merida said circling Jack. "Are you sure you weren't visiting someone? Jamie perhaps?"

Jack gasped.

"How did you…."

"Saw you while I actually was doin' interviews," Merida answered. "but the way you were flying tells me there was something on your mind. What's that I should ask?"

"What I was thinking about is none of your business." Jack said bluntly.

Merida opened her mouth to reply when North's office door swung open. North walked out first with the others following. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jack, and everyone ran into him, not that it knocked him over any, that Santa was really strong.

"Jack, where have you been?" He asked in his Russian accent. "We were just having a meeting."

"Did you have any luck?" Tooth asked.

Jack shrugged. "Not really. None of 'em seemed strong or powerful enough to 'destroy us all'."

"We didn't have much luck either." Rapunzel said with a frown.

"We've interviewed every spirit there is." Bunnymund said. "Now what?"

"Hey," Said Hiccup. "What if this Guardian isn't a spirit yet?"

They all started mumbling and a few gasped were heard.

"You might be onto something." Jack said. "Because maybe this Guardian is still alive and is about to become a spirit."

"But the moon said they already had the power of the elements." Rapunzel said. "So wouldn't it have to be a spirit?"

"Or a human with powers." Jack said.

"But-but that's impossible." Bunnymund said. "No human can be born with powers. It-it's just not possible. It doesn't work that way."

"I have to agree with Bunny on this one." North said.

"But what other is there?" Hiccup asked. "We've checked and interviewed every spirit on this planet. There isn't any other option."

"We obviously didn't because we didn't find what we are looking for." North said turning around. "We start again tomorrow." He called over his shoulder.

Jack grunted. He knew he and Hiccup were right. There wasn't any other way. They just had to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Sorry for not putting this is the first chapter. I DO NOT OWN ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, OR BRAVE. This story has nothing to do with my first two. I'm done with those. Enjoy your reading and don't forget to write a review.**

Jack sat on the top of a house. Jamie's house, to be exact. He knew he should be looking for any other spirits that could be the next Guardian, but he knew they already interviewed every one of them and he didn't feel like asking a bunch of questions anyway.

Jack was supposed to be with Merida, because she had told on him for being at Jamie's, but thankfully he had managed to lose her by flying in the clouds. North gave him this big lecture about how Jamie was no longer a kid anymore and there was no need to be around him because he didn't believe. But there was a reason. He was the first child ever to believe in Jack. That was a reason. There was also one more…

Suddenly Jack heard a door open and shut followed by two voices in laughter. One of which sounded like an angel. He looked down and Genevieve and Wesley walking down the sidewalk.

"C'mon Wes, we're going to be late." Genevieve said as she picked up her pace.

"Alright. I'm comin'. I'm comin'." Wesley said catching up to the girl.

"Race ya to school." She said cheerfully.

Wesley grinned deviously. "You're on!"

The two took off in a run, but they didn't get very far. Jack saw a red head coming down the sidewalk. Only until he saw who that red head was did he groan, but what cam afterwards almost made him fall off the roof.

Merida was walking down the sidewalk and the running (and winning) Genevieve bumped into, not knocking her down, but just bumping her shoulder.

"Hey, you need to watch where ye're going!" Merida yelled although knowing she was not heard, or so she thought.

"S-sorry." She said moving past Merida.

Wesley caught up to Genevieve and put his arm around her shoulder. "Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"You didn't see her?" Genevieve asked as her voice faded.

Merida was just as stunned by this as Jack was. But she forgot it quickly when she saw Jack on the roof.

"What are you doin'?" She asked (although to Jack it sounded like a yell or order). "We need to be looking for other spirits, not goo goo eyein' some teenager who doesn't even believe in ya!"

"Didn't you just see that?" Jack asked as he flew to the ground. "She saw us."

"No, Jack. She saw me." Merida corrected. "And besides, we don't have time for that right now. We need to get back to the Pole."

"But we haven't interviewed anyone." Jack said.

"No, Jack. You haven't interviewed anyone." Merida said correcting him… again. "I, on the other hand, have interviewed many."

"Have they already been interviewed before you?" Jack asked.

Merida's smile fell then she looked down.

"Yes."

"See, I knew it." Jack said. "There's a human out there that already has powers!"

"Jack!" Merida fumed. "For the love of Mordu, there is no human with that kind of power." She calmed down a bit. "We just… haven't found him yet."

"Or her." Jack corrected.

"It doesn't matter." Said Merida. "We just need to find him… or her before Pitch does." She sighed. "With the kind of power that Manny said it had, he or she could wipe us out in a second."

Little did the two know that Pitch was watching and listening them from the shadows.

"A powerful new Guardian?" He whispered with an evil smile. "Well, if what Jack said is true about this Guardian still being human then I need to start looking right away."

He let out and evil laugh before vanishing back into his layer.

Transition

Genevieve sat at her desk listening to her Grammar teacher. She hated everything about Grammar. She really didn't care how you were supposed to invert a sentence or anything like that. She liked History or Science. It was much more interesting.

"So," Her teacher said. "Make sure to study chapter nine through eleven for next week's test. It counts for one third of your grade. Now I think we should have a review."

Genevieve couldn't take it anymore. She noticed the plant on the side of the teacher's desk. It was awfully close to the edge. She knew it would be painful to kill it, but she couldn't stand listening to Mr. Sanders anymore. With one flick of her hand the potted plant came crashing down to the floor. Potting soil spreading in all directions.

"Oh my." Said Mr. Sanders. "Looks like I'm gonna have to cut class short today. Would a few of you mind helping me clean up this mess?"

Transition

"Guys, you have to believe me. There is a human out there that has powers!" Jack said.

"And do you have proof of this?" Bunnymund asked.

"Well, no…. But what other option is there?" Jack turned towards Hiccup. "You believe me, right?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. It could be…. But in reality I don't have a clue."

"We've checked every spirit there is." Jack said. "What else could there be?"

"You probably just want to see that girl again." Merida mumbled just loud enough for Jack to hear it.

"What was that?" North asked.

"Oh… nothing." Merida said in a sing song voice.

Then Jack suddenly remembered.

"Hey, North." Said Jack. "That globe shows every child that believes, but does it show who specifically?"

"Well," North replied. "You speak a name and it shows every kid with that name that believes."

"Do you mind if I try something?" Jack asked.

North shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead."

Jack flew over to the globe.

"Genevieve Benet."

Jack waited patiently but after a few minutes of nothing showing up he flew closer.

"This doesn't make any sense." He mumbled.

"What doesn't?" Rapunzel and Tooth asked in unison.

"There was this girl, she was a teenager…" Jack started.

"Don't tell me have some crush on a human girl." Bunny said throwing his head back.

"She saw Merida."

Those three words caused everyone's attention to turn on Jack, which was a little uncomfortable.

"A teenager who still believes…" North said, his voice trailing off.

"That's….. That's never happened before." Tooth said.

Sandy started making odd little shapes above his head, most of them looking like people shaking their heads.

"What…." North started. "What was her name again?"

"Genevieve Benet." Jack relied. "I don't know if she has a middle name, though."

"Jack," North asked. "Where does this 'Genevieve' live?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everybody. I really hope you guys like this chapter and just so you know, more is one the way. Please be sure to leave a review so I can see if ya liked it. Oh, and in this Genevieve says something to Bunnymund about being an Australian guy in a bunny suit, so please don't think I'm being racist.**

**Thanks.**

Jack searched all over town, yet he couldn't find Genevieve anywhere. He knew there were some woods near Burgess. Because the lake where he died was right beside it.

"Come on, guys." Jack said leading the others who were in North's sleigh. "She might be by the lake."

"Well, hurry it up, would you?" Bunnymund said. "I still hate this stupid thing."

Jack chuckled a bit at that.

Finally, he and the others arrived at the lake. And just as Jack had suspected, Genevieve and Wesley were sitting by the lake's edge. They both had an open book in hand. And they appeared to be studying quite well.

"So you brought us here to watch some teenagers studying?" Hiccup asked.

"Oooh, so exciting." Merida said sarcastically. "I wonder if I'll know any of the answers to their questions."

Jack growled. But his attention turned back to Genevieve when she stood up and said, "I brought some swim clothes. So how about we go swimming?"

Wesley looked up at her questionably. "In the lake?"

"Yeah." Genevieve said with a nod.

"She's lost her mind." Bunnymund whispered. "It's way too cold to swim in the lake."

"It's way too cold to swim in the lake." Wesley repeated unknowingly. He and Bunny were right. Being late October and almost November, the water would be freezing. They could hypothermia.

"I'll go check it." Genevieve said walking closer to the lake's shallow area.

"I'm telling ya, Jenna." Wesley said. "It's gonna be too cold."

"Shut up, Wes." Jenna said before placing her hand in the water.

It was freezing cold. Once Genevieve had made sure Wesley couldn't see what she was doing, she slowly began to clench her hand into a fist. Even though Wesley couldn't see what Genevieve was doing, Jack and the guardians could.

"What's she doing?" Rapunzel whispered quietly to Tooth, who shrugged.

Then the water started to bubble, only slightly, for if Wesley saw what Genevieve was doing, he was sure to ask question. Once she was she had it warm enough for the two to swim in, she called out to Wesley.

"The water seems pretty warm to me!" She called.

"See?" Jack whispered to the others. "She has powers even though she's human. She's the powerful Guardian."

"What?" Wesley went down beside Genevieve and touched the water. "You're right. It is pretty warm."

"So, wanna go for a swim?"

Wesley was about to reply when the timer on his phone beeped. He took it out from his back pocket and flipped it open.

"I'd love too." Wesley said shutting his phone. "But I have to get home."

"Oh, okay." Genevieve said as they both stood.

"Sorry, Jenna." Wesley said offering a smile.

"It's okay maybe another time." She said.

"Yeah, well. I'd better get goin'."

"I'll walk with you." Genevieve said quickly.

Wesley shrugged and after they both got their books they started walking back towards town. Genevieve stopped walking and gave out a small gasp when she saw the Guardians standing before her. Particularly Merida.

Wesley turned to face and gave a questioning look.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "You comin'?"

"Tell him you have changer yer mind." Merida commanded.

Genevieve stood silent and unmoving.

"Tell him!"

Genevieve flinched.

"You alright, Jenna?" Wesley asked.

Genevieve nodded. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. I've ah… I've changed my mind. I'm gonna stay here a little while longer."

"Okay." Wesley said with a shrug before turning around.

As he was walking away, we walked into Jack's direction. Jack tried to dodge but since he couldn't really fly unless he wanted freak the girl out, he failed and Wesley walked right through him.

"Crap!" He said.

Genevieve covered her mouth to hold back a scream.

"Jack!" Pretty much everyone said in unison.

"Sorry, but I'm used to flying out of the way."

Wesley was long gone by now. Genevieve slowly took her hand away from her mouth.

"Fl-fly?" She asked.

Jack face palmed, well Merida did that for him.

"Wes… he… he went right through you."

"Now, Genevieve," North said. "Calm down."

"Who are you people!?" She yelled. "Why couldn't Wesley feel you? Why couldn't he see you?"

"Calm down."

"Why can I see you? What did he mean by 'fly'?"

"Calm down!"

Genevieve's mouth shut tight with an audible click. The fear and shock shone in her eyes told Jack she was not going to be welcoming them with open arms any time soon.

"Genevieve," North said. "I know you're confused, but you have to listen. We are the Guardians."

"Guardians?" Genevieve repeated.

"Yes, I am North, also known as Santa. This is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny." Said North as he pointed to Bunny.

"Figured." Genevieve mumbled.

"This is Tooth."

"Let me guess," Genevieve said rolling her eyes. "Tooth Fairy?"

North nodded.

"This is Sandy, and this Jack Frost." He said motioning toward the two. "We are the Guardians of Children. We protect all the children who believe."

"Okay." Genevieve said nodding slowly. "So who's the Rapunzel, feisty red head, and the dude with the metal leg?"

"Well, this is Rapunzel. She is the Guardian of Spring." North replied.

Genevieve's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"This is Merida, Guardian of Summer. And this is Hiccup, Guardian of fall."

Genevieve snickered. "Your name is Hiccup?"

Hiccup groaned. "Yes, can we please move on?"

North was about to speak but Genevieve cut him off. "So like, did your parents hate you or something?" She asked with a laugh.

"Okay," North said interrupting the two's conversation. "And you know Jack Frost, Guardian of Winter. They are the Guardians of the Seasons."

"So…. Jack Frost is two Guardians in one?" Asked Genevieve.

They were all silent for a moment then all of them nodded and mumbled things like, 'yes', 'sure', and 'pretty much'.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Genevieve said. "Why can I see you and but Wesley can't?"

"That's why we're here." Bunny said.

Genevieve stood there confused. "Pardon?"

"Only children who believe in us can see us." Tooth said.

"But I didn't believe." Genevieve said. "I'm sure if I believe you right now."

"We know." Said North. "But that's why we are here."

"And we have a pretty good theory on why you can see us." Hiccup said.

"Oh, really?" Asked Genevieve in disbelief. "What's that?"

There was silence for a few seconds then North took a step forward, resulting in Genevieve taking a small step back.

"Genevieve, Manny has told us there will be a Guardian of the elements."

"Who's Manny? And what's that got to do with me?" She asked.

"We saw what you did in the water." Jack spoke up. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"That's none of your business!" Genevieve snapped.

"Back topic." North said gaining back Genevieve's attention. "Manny is the Man in the Moon, and your power has shown us that you could be the next Guardian."

"Wait…" Genevieve said. "You said 'could be'."

"Well, yes. We won't know for sure until we take you back to the Pole."

"What's the Pole?"

"The North Pole." North replied turning to walk away, as did the others. "Come along, we can ride in the sleigh."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Genevieve said causing the turn back to facing her. "You're telling me that you want me… to come with you… because I could be the next Guardian…. And that I should come with you because The Man in the Moon told you so….. And you also claim to be Santa and the Easter Bunny and whoever else is here?"

They all nodded simultaneously.

Genevieve nodded slowly. "Oh, I get it."

"You do?" Rapunzel asked happily.

"Yeah, you all….. Are lunatics!" She yelled. "You've all lost your mind! You probably escaped from mental hospital or something!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bunnymund said. "You need to calm down."

"No, I will not listen to some crazy Australian guy in a bunny suit!"

"Genevieve, please." Tooth pleaded. "We need to get you to the Pole before Pitch finds you."

"And who's Pitch?" Genevieve asked. "Ooooh, let me guess. Is he Boogie Man?"

"Actually, yeah. He is." Jack replied.

"You guys are freakin' crazy!" Genevieve yelled as she began to walk past them.

"Genevieve, wait." Rapunzel said grabbing her arm. "You have to come with us."

"Yeah, that's about as likely as a snow ball's chance in hell." Genevieve said before pulling her arm away, freeing herself from Rapunzel's grip. "Just….. just leave me alone."

She then turned and walked away.

Jack stood there, mouth hanging slightly open and leaning on his staff for support. Did she not see Wesley walk right through him!? He was also deeply offended by her hurtful words about a snow ball in hell.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Merida.

"Yeah," Said Hiccup. "She thinks we're a bunch of crazy heads."

"Well, then." Jack said. "I guess we're gonna have to show her that we're very much real."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I really hope you like this chapter. Don't worry. The more exciting parts will be here soon. In just a few chapters, the real fun begins. Please make sure to leave a review.**

**Thanks.**

Genevieve walked down the sidewalk to her favorite book store. She had heard there were some new books there and she couldn't wait to see them. She stopped when she heard someone calling out her name.

"Hey, Jenna. Wait up!"

Expecting it to be Wesley, she turned around and offered a smile, which faded as soon as she saw the real person who wanted her attention.

"Jenna, wait!" Jack yelled running after her with Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida following him like a lost puppy.

Genevieve gave out a grunt.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled before turning on her heels and began walking at a brisk pace. She had hoped the four would take the hint and go away, but they soon caught up to her and were walking right beside her as she entered the book store.

"I see you like books too." Rapunzel said. "I do as well. It was all I could really do when I was locked up in my tower."

Genevieve rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have Toothless now 'cause all I ever could do was read. I couldn't be a Viking when I was that scroney. That's why I had to build traps."

"Viking?" Genevieve mumbled under her breath. "Toothless?"

"Yeah, he's my pet dragon." Hiccup said.

_Dang that dude's got good hearing. But seriously, pet dragon? That guy must have hit his head pretty hard when he was a kid._

Genevieve continued walking until she found the fiction section. She liked things that had something to do with her powers. Speaking of her powers, she was slightly scared that the 'Guardians' would tell on her, but assuming that they had escaped from a mental hospital, she doubted anyone would listen.

Genevieve looked at the new book about mermaids. Of all things, she was sure she liked water the best.

"So you like water?" Merida asked peering over Genevieve's shoulder to see the book. "Interesting. I didn't think you'd like anything to do with the elements, since you don't show your powers to anyone."

Genevieve gave out a grunt in reply. Why did she attract the weird ones? The only normal friend she had was Wesley, all the others that considered themselves as her friends were usually strange and tried to do weird stuff with her. She remembered one time this give Josie ate a frog and offered her some. When she turned it down, Josie tried to shove it down her throat. She was sure almost everyone here were crazy, but this…. This was the worst.

"Genevieve, why don't you read some stories about us?" Hiccup asked breaking the girl out of her thoughs. "You'd get to know us better."

"Sorry." Genevieve said meanly. "But if I ask for a book on hiccups I don't think they'd be about you."

Hiccup gave her a scowl.

"Yeah, but there might be one about me." Said Rapunzel. "Or Jack."

Genevieve took a step back. "Look, I don't know what happened to you guys when y'all were little, but you're not Jack Frost and you're not the Rapunzel. They're just some make belief character to give kids hope and happiness and wonder."

"Actually, the Guardian of wonder is North." Hiccup mumbled.

"Whatever!" Genevieve said. "Why should I believe you anyway?"

A man walked past Genevieve. "Excuse me." He said.

"It's fine."

The man then walked through the four who were standing in front of her. Genevieve wanted to gasp and scream but she kept her face stern. What's the use of them knowing what she really felt?

"So we're just normal human beings?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Then how do you explain what just happened?" He looked at the man who has just walked through him. "Well?"

"I-I don't know." Genevieve replied shaking her head. "But it's going to take a lot more than that to convince me that you're Jack Frost and that I'm some sort of element Guardian."

"Guardian of the elements." Hiccup corrected.

"Whatever!" Genevieve said a little louder than she meant to. She looked around and when she saw there was no attention on her, she turned back toward the Guardians. "Look," She said taking a step back and holding up her hands as if trying to push them away. "I don't know what you want with me, but right now I have time for this." She grabbed the book she desired and made her way to the counter.

"Why can't you just trust us?" Jack asked with emotion in his voice. "Why… why can't you just believe?"

Genevieve waited until she had exited the store to answer the question.

"Because," She answered. "I've had too many things that were crushed and I believed in every single one of them. I have a life, and I'm hoping you and your weirdo friends will just stay out of it."

She then turned and walked away quickly.

The four stood there in silence for a few moments.

"I'm really beginning not to like her." Hiccup said shaking his head slowly while frowning.

"Well, you're not the only one." Merida said scowling at the girl's retreating figure. "Why of all people, Manny had to choose her?"

"You know," Jack said not making eye contact with the red head. "That's the same question I asked when the Man in the Moon chose you."

"You little…" Merida said angrily, ready to punch Jack.

"Hey, hey, hey." Rapunzel said getting in between the two. "As much as we'd love to see you two sort out your conflict, we have much bigger problems."

Jack nodded. "You're right. We need to get Genevieve to believe in us. We can't let Pitch get any closer than he already may be."

Transition

Genevieve sat on her bed in her room. She had been trying to study but her mind kept going back to the conversation she had with **them **earlier. She felt kind of sad and was even a little sorry for being so hurtful and mean to the four, but she quickly snapped out of it when she reminded herself that they were one of two things, 1: They were crazy. Or 2: They were playing a prank on her. But either way, she was not falling for it. Whatever these people thought they were are just make belief stories for children.

But even as she planted the thought firmly in her mind, a part of her wondered what if they were really telling the truth.

"No, don't be ridiculous." She told herself. "Jack Frost is not real."

As soon as she finished saying the words, a loud knock sounded on the door causing Genevieve to jump.

"Jenna," Aaliyah, her little sister called out. "Dinner's ready. Mom and Dad said you need to come down now."

Giving a silent sigh, Genevieve stood up and opened the door, following her sister down stairs.

Transition

Pitch watched the girl leave her room from inside the closet. He grinned evilly.

"Everything is falling into place." He said darkly. "Genevieve already doesn't believe them, now all I have to do is wait for the right moment. And since Manny will do whatever means necessary to keep the element controller from me, it should be very very soon."

He gave out an evil laugh before disappearing into the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hope you guys like this chapter. I put some good action into it. Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review.**

Genevieve ran as fast as she could. She had to get away. She had to get away from them.

"Jenna, wait up!" Jack called after.

"Leave me alone!" Genevieve yelled in response. "And don't call me that!"

Suddenly, a huge figure appeared in front of her. She tried to run around him, but his large hand grasped her arm. He was much stronger than Rapunzel, and there was no way she could pull away unless she wanted her arm ripped off.

"Let me go!" Genevieve growled.

"We cannot let you keep running." North said sternly. "We have been chasing you down for almost four months now."

"And since I'm sane, I've been running away." Genevieve said meanly.

"You can't keep running from this." Tooth said.

"Yeah," Jack said in agreement. "I've tried."

"Well, I don't know what you think I am, but I am not this powerful Guardian." Genevieve said in a whisper. "You said you think you saw me heat up the water that day, it was probably just your minds playing a trick on you. No, wait. It was your minds playing a trick on you. It's already convinced you that you are some mythical characters. So why don't you just let go of my arm and let me go my way and ya'll can go yours."

"We can't let Pitch get to you, Genevieve." Rapunzel said.

"And we have other, _Ahem, _proof of your powers." Hiccup stated.

Genevieve gave out a grunt. Sometimes she really did hate that kid.

North opened his mouth to give out another lecture when someone called Genevieve's name.

"Genevieve!"

The voice of her father caused Genevieve to whip her head back. Her father stood down the road and motioned her to come to him.

"Come on, Genevieve!" He yelled. "We're leaving!"

"Okay!" She then turned back to the Guardians. "Can he see you?"

They all shook their head.

"Then I'm guessin' you're gonna have to let me go or else I'll be the one who's lookin' like a lunatic."

North hesitated, but hen released his grip on the girl. Genevieve took off in a run towards her father.

"Hey, what do we have to show you to get you to believe in us?!" Jack yelled.

Genevieve tuned around. "I'll have to become one of ya'll." She then turned and sprinted back towards her father.

Even though she had just said it, she had no idea of what she had just said.

Transition

The next day, Genevieve and Wesley were walking in the woods.

"So what other leave and bark samples do we need?" Genevieve asked.

Wesley smirked. "You're actually looking for that?"

Genevieve peered her face over the book of bark that she had been looking at. "Ah, yeah. That project's due next Tuesday you know."

Wesley chuckled. "Well, I was here just to walk around with. Spend a little time together, you know?"

Genevieve smiled. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but don't you think we should look for some of this stuff?"

Wesley shrugged. "Nah, but we could just walked around."

"Okay," Genevieve agreed. The wind had picked a bit, but not too bad, so she decided she could go for a walk.

As the two were walking and talking, the wind had picked up more and more. It was so strong that even the larger branches were beginning to sway.

"Um, Wesley." Genevieve said with uneasiness in her voice. "I… I think we should go now."

"Why?" Wesley asked almost laughing. "Come on, the wind's not gonna do us any harm. Let's go over here."

Genevieve hesitated but then reluctantly followed. She gulped when they past under some large trees. Genevieve raised her hand up from her sides, trying to calm down the winds without Wesley noticing. But unfortunately, that only seemed to make it worse. Whole trees were being to sway now. They needed to get out of there, now!

"Wesley, I really think we should go."

"Why, don't tell me you scar-"

His words were interrupted by an earsplitting crack.

"Wesley, look out!"

Genevieve pushed him out of the way of the large falling tree branches. She looked and gave out a high pitched scream before being crushed by the tree limbs.

"Genevieve!" Wesley said scrambling to his feet. He ran over to the fallen limbs. "Genevieve, can you hear me?!"

Silence.

"Come on, Genevieve!" He said as he tried to pull away at a tree branch. They were too heavy. Wesley wanted to believe that the girl was still alive just trapped up the massive weight of the limbs, but he knew she was gone.

Transition

Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and the other Guardians were gathered at the Pole.

"Well, what should we do?" Tooth asked. "We can't make her believe."

"Yeah, but…" Jack's voice trailed off when he noticed the look on North's face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." North replied. "But I can feel it…. In my belly."

Rapunzel gasped. "Genevieve."

"Everyone," North said loudly. "Into the sleigh!"

Once everyone had gotten into the sleigh, North took off at the speed of light.

"We could she be?" Rapunzel asked. "If something this bad would happen, it couldn't be at her own home. Could it?"

"It could be," North said. "But I know it wasn't at her house."

"And how do you know that?" Bunnymund asked.

"Because I can feel it in my belly."

"What about the woods." Jack suggested. "I died around there, maybe something happened to her there as well."

"Okay." North said. "We'll go there first."

When they reached the forest, there was no sign of Genevieve. There were about to give up when Bunny heard a faint noise.

"Do you guys hear that?" He asked in his Australian accent.

"What is it?" Tooth asked.

"This way." Bunnymund said before taking off into the woods.

The others followed but it was hard to keep up with the Easter Bunny. He was very very fast.

When Bunny came to a stop, the others did as well. They saw large tree branches on the ground and Wesley on his knees crying. Genevieve stood in front of him with a worried look on her face.

"Wesley, what's wrong?" She asked. "Why are crying?"

Wesley continued to sob. "It's all my fault." He said. "She's gone and it's all my fault. Genevieve's gone and it's all my fault."

Tooth and Rapunzel gasped when they realized what was going on. And the others stood there with blank faces.

"What are you talking about?" Genevieve asked. "Don't you see me? I'm right here, Wesley. Can't you hear me?"

Wesley looked up from his hands. "I have to tell Mr. Benet."

"Tell him what, Wesley?" Genevieve asked. Eyes full of confusion. "I don't understand."

Wesley then stood up and ran right through Genevieve. She gave out a gasp as it slowly sank in and her mind replayed what had happened.

_He…. He can't see me. I-I'm dead._

Genevieve turned her head and saw the Guardians. The realization that they were right hit her full on, but she was so upset about herself that the Guardians didn't really matter to her.

Jack watched her a few feet away. He knew this was hard for her. It was hard for him too, but she was taking it much much harder. He saw her give out ear piercing cry before collapsing to the ground in a sob. The winds picked up even more and trees were swaying all around.

The Guardians ran over to the girl to try to get her to calm down.

Rapunzel put her hand on Genevieve's shoulder, but that only made it worse. The girl's sobs grew louder as did the wind's howls.

"If she doesn't calm down soon, she'll create a tornado." North told them.

Jack smelt an odd smell, like something was burning. Jack looked down at Genevieve's shaking hands that were struggling to hold her up. From one the ground was smoking, and from the other water was drowning the grass. If she didn't calm down soon it her powers would go out of control, not that they weren't now.

"How do we get her to stop?" Jack asked.

"I have an idea." Merida said pulling out her bow and pulling back an arrow. "How 'bout I put her out of her misery?"

"No!" North said pushing the bow toward the ground. "That could relies her powers completely."

"Then how about lettin' Punz knock out with the frying pan?" Merida asked.

"No, she could react to the pain who knows how." North said. "If we're going to 'knock her out', we need to do it peacefully."

"How are we gonna do that?" Hiccup asked yelling over the wind.

North gave a nod then stepped back letting Sandy get through. Sandy flew over to the sobbing girl. He placed his hands over the girl's head and released dream sand. It took a few times to get her to sleep. Because the wind kept carrying it way, but when the wind subsided with the girl's sobs. They knew she was asleep.

"We need to take her to the Pole." North whispered. "She'll be safe there."

North picked up the sleeping Genevieve and carried her to the sleigh then set her in it. Once every one else had piled in, North took off and used his snow globe to transport them back to the Pole.

Once they had reached the Pole, Bunnymund carried the girl to North's office and set her on the couch to sleep. He returned and they began to discuss the situation.

"She needs to learn to control her powers." Bunny said. "If she loses it like that again she destroy an entire city."

"Well, at least we have her instead of Pitch." North said. "That's the last thing we want."


	7. Chapter 7

Genevieve slowly opened her eyes. She felt sleepy and her head was telling her to give back into the sleep, which she was about to do when she realized one thing.

_Gasp! This isn't my room!_

Genevieve bolted upright. She looked around the room. Where was she? She had never seen this place before in her life. It looked like an office, but the contents didn't seem like someone who worked in an office would use during their work.

There was tiny toolboxes and a chainsaw. There was a desk, but it had no computer. There were papers stacked upon it but there was no filing cabinet.

"What in the world?" Genevieve said rubbing her head. Why was she even here?

She gasped when the memory of her death came rushing back to her. The earsplitting crack. Her screaming to Wesley then pushing him out of the way of the falling limbs. Her high pitched scream as the large branches connected to her body crushing her. And Wesley's cries and pleads for her to hear him.

This wasn't fair! Why couldn't she be normal like all the other girls she knew? Well, the only normal girls she knew where adults but still!

Then, without any warning, the realization hit her so hard she almost fell off the couch.

_The Guardians were right. They were real! They weren't crazy after all!_

Genevieve slowly stood. Her legs felt like two sticks of rubber. She wobbly walked to the door and grasped the knob. As she slowly turned it, she stopped and took a deep breath. What was behind that door? She didn't even know where she was.

She took another deep breath and swung the door open. She gasped as she saw an amazing sight. She then knew where she was.

She was in Santa's workshop!

Toys were everywhere. If she were a few years younger she would be freaking out. Not that she wasn't right now. She looked down over the railing. At the bottom she could see them. The Guardians.

Genevieve found the stairs and quickly made her way to the others. She ran to where she was a just a few feet away from them then abruptly stopped.

They all turned to face her.

"Good." North said. "You're awake."

"Yeah," Genevieve said looking upward. "This is your workshop?"

"Yes, this is where I make the toys for all the good believing boys and girls."

Suddenly a yeti or three ran past her, each holding a different toy.

"These are the toy makers." Santa said gesturing to the yetis.

"But I thought the elves made the toys."

"So did I!" Jack yelled.

Genevieve jumped at the sudden noise. She let out a little squeak and fire shot out of her hand, catching a work desk on fire.

"Oh wow." Hiccup said taking a step away from her.

The yetis quickly put out the fire and replaced the desk.

"Well…" Genevieve said. "Well that's never happened before."

"Your powers are stronger now that you're a spirit." Bunnymund said.

"Yeah," Said Rapunzel. "You're one of us now."

Genevieve sighed the stared at her feet. "You were right." Tears stared to fill her eyes. "Wesley can't see me. Nobody can."

"Yes, well. Kid's will believe in you eventually." Jack said.

"As who?" She questioned. "Mother Nature?"

"Actually she already exists." Hiccup mumbled.

"Whatever!" She yelled. "I just want to go home. I want to be with my friends. My-my family."

"We're your family now." Tooth said.

"No! I don't want to be this. I don't want to be someone I'm not." The wind started to pick up.

"Genevieve," North said. "You were chosen, just as we all were chosen," He gestured his arm upward which showed the bright moon. "By man in moon."

"So, I'm never going to see my family again, am I?"

"Well, you'll see them but they won't see you." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup!" everyone except for Hiccup and Genevieve yelled.

Tears welled up in her eyes. This wasn't fair. She didn't ask for this. She didn't want this.

"Is there any way I can become me again?" Genevieve asked.

"Not unless you can raise yourself back from the dead." Bunnymund said sadly.

"But, there's no body." Genevieve said. "So in a way, we're not spirits. There has to be some way." She paused for a moment. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Genevieve." Jack said. "But there's no way that-"

"There might be one way." North said.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Really."

"Well, how then?" Genevieve asked.

"It is said that if you help us and we defeat Pitch forever, you will become alive and human again." North replied. "It might work. It might not. But we can try it and see."

"But…. But how is that possible?" She asked. "You can't get rid of fear. Not in everybody." She paused. "Not forever."

"Well, we can try."

"So…. You're saying you can change me back?" Genevieve asked hopefully.

"Well, I said it might work." North said. "But I will try."

Genevieve's eyes lit up.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said. She jumped up in the air and when she hit the ground, it began to shake violently.

It only lasted for a few moments, but it was a very large earthquake.

"If this is going to work," North said. "You'll need to learn to control your powers. There much stronger because you are a Guardian."

"O-okay." Genevieve nodded. "I-I'll learn to control it. I promise."

"If you want you can go outside and practice."

And with that, Genevieve ran out of the room.

Transition

Jack looked at North suspiciously.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could become human?" He asked.

North turned to him but said nothing.

"Well?"

"Ah… well, you had already been dead for three hundred years." North replied in a nervous voice. "And we need you now. If we will need Genevieve in the future, Manny will keep her here as Guardian."

Before Jack could reply, North rushed out of the room leaving Jack and the others alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm still deciding if I should do a love thing between Jack and Genevieve, but I think should let the viewers decide. Since I'm still in mid-way part of this story, I will let you and the other viewers decide. Leave a review or PM me on what you think I should do.**

**Thanks.**

Jack watched as Genevieve practiced with her powers on the woods of Burgess. She had been a spirit for almost two months now, and she was getting better with her powers every day.

But she was also changing. Unlike Jack and the others, Genevieve didn't change in her appearance directly after she became a spirit. Over the past two months, she has gotten many little steaks in her hair which were green, red, bright yellow, and blue. Her eyes also started to change color, but they changed by her emotion. It was hard to know them all, but Jack had figured out that when they were their regular brown color, she was just okay; when they were a deep bluish color, she was hurt and/or sad; orange was confused; and light blue was happy.

But there was one color Jack couldn't figure out. He had a good hunch, though. When she talked about Wesley, her eyes turned a deep shade of purple, but then her smile would fade and her eyes would become the deep blue color.

She watched as men lifted the branch that crushed her, and as suspected, there was no body because it became a spirit as well. She cried when she Wesley's face light up with false hope, knowing that people would look for her, but she would never be found.

"Hey, Jack!" Genevieve called out.

Jack snapped his attention back to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How am I doing?" She asked.

Since Jack hadn't been paying much attention, he just smiled and said, "Great!"

Genevieve smiled brightly. He was going to miss when she became human again. He really liked having her around and he was happy that she was happy. But he still had the strange feeling that North wasn't telling the truth. He knew North, and that wasn't like him. But why did he feel Genevieve was holding on to false hope?

Jack turned his attention back to Genevieve, who was doing her best to lift up the water in the small puddle beside her.

"Stop trying so hard." Jack instructed. "You have to focus but you must also feel free."

"Well, it's harder than it looks." Genevieve said. "And I don't have a magic staff to help me."

Jack blinked. That was odd. Not that she didn't have a staff but that she didn't have anything at all. Every Guardian did. North had swords. Bunny had his boomerang. Tooth had her wings. Sandy had a whip. And the Guardians of the seasons had weapons as well. Even Rapunzel had a frying pan.

Genevieve let out a groan.

"I can't do it!" She yelled. Then she leaned back on a tree.

Her eyes turned a dark green. Jack assumed it was frustration.

"How long did it take you?"

Jack was taken by surprise at that question.

"Excuse me?"

"How long did it take you?" Genevieve repeated. "You know, with your powers?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really keep track."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence between the two. Then Genevieve stopped leaning on the tree.

"What should I practice now?" She asked.

"Practice wind. If you can make it strong enough you can get it to lift you up and fly yourself around."

"Wouldn't that pick others up as well?" Genevieve asked.

"Only Guardians." Jack replied. "Being a spirit means you're a lot lighter than you were as human. It also means you can't die."

"Good to know." She said in a sarcastic tone. But she hen closed her eyes and focused on the wind.

She took a few deep breaths and lifted her arms. The wind started to pick up. Genevieve lifted her arms up higher, causing the wind to pick up even more, which resulted in lifting her and Jack off the ground.

Jack gave out a happy laugh, but Genevieve still kept her eyes closed. She couldn't lift her arms up any more but she took another deep breath and as she released it she and Jack went higher above. They were now right beside the crown of a very tall tree. Jack gave out another laugh.

"Genevieve, look."

Genevieve opened her eyes and looked down. She gave out a gasp and a small laugh.

"I can't believe it." She said. "I-I did it."

She lowered her arms and stopped concentrating and so the wind suddenly stopped. Both of them started falling to the ground. Genevieve gave out a scream. Jack called out to the wind to pick him up and it did, so he flew toward Genevieve and grabbed her arm. Then slowly flew to the ground and let her go once her feet had touched the ground.

"Thanks, Jack." She said.

Jack smiled but it faded when he saw her eyes had changed to a bright yellow color. Jack gasped as soon as he saw what it meant, fear.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said putting his hands on both of her shoulders. "It's fine. We're okay. There's nothing to worry about. I won't let you fall."

Then, without warning, Genevieve pulled Jack into a hug. He let out a little gasp but then hugged her back. Once she pulled away, she was blushing slightly. Jack tried his best to avoid looking at her because he was sure he was too.

"Thank you, Jack." Genevieve said.

"You're welcome, Jenna."

Genevieve winced at hearing her nickname. Only Wesley called her that. Jack immediately regretted it and mentally face palmed for being so stupid and ruining the moment.

"I'm sorry, Genevieve. I-"

"It-it… It's fine." She said cutting him off. "Now let's get back to practice."

Transition

Genevieve and Jack were at the Tooth Palace. They came there after they had finished practicing with Genevieve's powers.

"I've always wanted to be in a palace." Genevieve muttered taking a sip from her water bottle. "But it's not exactly what I'd hoped."

"Yeah, but you know you can go into whatever palace you want once you learn to control you powers." Jack said.

"Yeah," Said Tooth. "And you'll love visiting Rapunzel's castle in Corona. I've been there a few time and it was amazing."

"I guess. But I'll have to do it quick." Said Genevieve. "Because I'm pretty sure I won't be able to do that once I'm…. you know… human again."

Jack couldn't help but wince when Genevieve said that. Didn't she know how much he cared? It was either she obviously didn't or she just didn't care.

"But Manny has chosen you, Jenna." Tooth said.

Genevieve cringed. "Don't…. don't call me that."

"But Manny has chosen you." Tooth continued. "You can't just go back."

"But North said…."

"I know what he said. But you don't know if you can stop Pitch for good."

"Oh, I know she can't." A deep voice said.

Genevieve saw Jack and Tooth's faces fill with alarm then turn all around.

"What's going on?" Genevieve asked in a whisper.

"Well, I assumed they told you about me."

Genevieve, Jack, and Tooth spun around to see a creepy looking man a few yards away from them. He had pale skin with a gray tint to it, as if he was ill. He had golden yellow eyes that seemed to bore right into Genevieve, making her shiver. He wore a black cloak, which would disguise him completely if he went into a darkened room. She didn't like him. And she had a feeling she knew who he was.

"Pitch Black, I presume?" Genevieve asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh, so they did tell you about me."

"Yeah, they also told me how they kicked your butt… twice." Genevieve said causing Jack to snicker. She didn't know why but she felt slightly intimidated by Pitch, so she made sure her hair was in her face so that he couldn't see her eye color, even if he didn't know what the colors meant what mood.

"They did, did they?" Pitch said giving out a little laugh. "Did they also tell you that I know every single one of your fears? Even the one about Wesley?"

Genevieve gasped and her eyes became bright yellow, showing off her fear. She dropped her water bottle and water splashed on the floor.

"Genevieve, don't listen to him!" Jack yelled, but to Genevieve it was like a whisper. "He's feeding off your fear! Don't be afraid!"

Then, Pitch made black sand swirl around her.

"I know your biggest fear." Pitch said darkly. "You're afraid that Wesley will never see you and will forget you. That you'll never be human again. That you'll be stuck in this immortal body for the rest of your worthless life!"

"Stop it!" Genevieve yelled. "Just… just shut up!"

"Well, let me ease your conscience." Pitch said ignoring her. "You'll never become human again."

"Jack!" Genevieve yelled out. "Jack, help me!"

Pitch laughed. "You really think he cares about you. All he wants is to protect the children. Don't you get it? North lied to you so you would join their side and try to defeat me, but you know you can never get rid of fear. So now you know. North lied to you and Jack was the one who probably made up the lie. How could you be so stupid to ever believe you would ever become human again?"

"I said, 'SHUT UP!" Genevieve felt like she was going to explode. She let out a scream then pushed with all her might. She picked up the water on the floor and thrust it at the swirling sand. It created a tiny hole. She then used the wind to pry it open. Then Genevieve ran and jump through the hole. Jack flew and caught her then set her down. The swirling sand ceased and Pitch was standing high above them.

"I feel kind of offended," Pitch yelled. "That you would put her in to defeat me."

Jack flew up to where he was, ready to strike Pitch with his icy magic, but Pitch had already disappeared into the shadows. Jack flew back down to Genevieve, who was on the verge of tears.

"He said you lied to me." She said, her voice wavering. "He said you made it all up about me becoming human again."

"No," Tooth said. "He's just saying that. Fear makes him all the more powerful so he will do anything to get it, especially lie. Don't listen to him. He's just saying that."

Jack looked down at Genevieve. How was even when her cheeks were tear stained and eyes red and puffy she still looked beautiful? Jack shook his head slightly pushing the thought away. He then thought about what she had told him. What if North had lied? He did act strange whenever he or anyone else mentioned it, but why would North do that? She was already dead so-

"You two need to go to the Pole and tell North about what just happened." Tooth instructed as she turned to Jack. "You have the snow globe right?"

Jack nodded and took out the snow globe. North had given them all one just in case of emergencies. Jack shook the globe then said, "The Pole." He threw it down and the portal opened and he and Genevieve walked through it. Jack knew sometime soon he would have to talk to North about this so called 'being to become human again' thing.

**I hoped you liked it. Please remember to leave a review and please review or PM me on what you think about Genevieve and Jack Frost. Should there be a romance or no?**

**Thank you,**

**Aqua Elsa.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. I am soooo sorry for not saying his before but I would like to thank those who followed and favorite my story. Even though there aren't many, I'm thankful to these who di and I'm glad you like my story enough to fav/follow it. **

**Warning: I am about to be very blunt….. I WANT REVIEWS! I would like to know what you think about my stories, just like you want to know I thought about yours. I would do that 'reviews=chapters' thing, but I don't think I could wait that long, so please leave a review. You don't have to follow or favorite just leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

Genevieve watched as the Guardians talked amongst each other. It was something about stopping Pitch Black and all that. After Jack had taken her back to the Pole, she told North what had happened. At first he was shocked, then his expression calmed and he said he was glad that she was alright, but next time she should call for help.

_I think I did a pretty good job of protecting myself... sort of. Besides, I had Jack and Tooth with me. _She thought giving out a quiet scoff. _And from what I know, he's the strongest one of all._

But then she remembered the words that Pitch had told her.

_All he wants is to protect the children._ His voice rang in her head. _You really think he cares about you? Don't you get it? North lied to you. Jack's probably the one who made it up. You'll never become human again. How could you be so stupid?!_

"Enough!" Genevieve said clapping her hands together creating a loud pop. The power of her emotions made a gust of wind flow through the room, causing everyone to turn around and look at her.

_Crap! _Genevieve thought as she scolded herself in her head.

"Is everything alright, Genevieve?" Rapunzel asked with concern.

"Ah… ah yeah." Genevieve relied looking down and trying to hide her now cherry red face. "I-I'm fine." She paused for a moment. "E-excuse for a moment please."

And with that she quickly turned around and walked up the stairs. Leaving the others to wonder what had just happened.

Transition

"What's wrong with her?" Hiccup asked with an attitude.

"I think she's still a little paranoid from what happened with Pitch earlier on today." North replied.

"Oh."

"Why would she be upset about that?" Merida asked. "She's not hurt. She should stop cryin' and help us try to stop Pitch."

"She's upset because she was told that we lied to her." Jack said in her defense. "Pitch told her that we lied about the fact that she might become human again and that we are using her just to get what we want."

North's eyes grew wide and he looked down as if in shame, but Jack didn't notice.

"Well, then she should trust us more. I guess." Bunny said. "Why would we lie to her anyway?"

"I don't know. But when she first met us, we told her we were the characters from fairy tales." Jack said. "So if you were her, you'd be wondering if we were telling the truth or not too."

"But she already knows about us being real." Bunny said. "Guardian wise, I mean."

"Well…" Jack's voice trailed off as he tried to think of other excuses to use.

"He's just doin' this because he likes her." Merida said. "That's the only reason."

Jack felt a blush creep to his face then up towards his ears. "I do not." He flew up the stairs. "I'm gonna go check on her."

"Have fun with yer girlfriend, Jack!" Merida called mockingly.

Jack then heard a round of laughter coming from behind him. He shook his head and more heat came to his face. Wait a minute, since when has he ever felt heat?! He felt heat from things like the sun but never had heat come from him. He touched his cheek and felt a small amount of warmth.

_Well, this is new._ Jack thought. He shook his head. He needed to see if Genevieve was alright, the last time she lost it she almost created a tornado and forest fire. He opened the door to North's office and found Genevieve sitting on the couch. She had something in her hands and she was staring at it intensely. So much so that she didn't even hear Jack come in.

Jack slowly walked over to her and peered over her shoulder.

"What 'cha got there?" He asked causing Genevieve to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said taking a step back.

"Oh, it's fine." Genevieve replied blushing.

"So… ah what that?" He asked pointing to her hands.

"Oh, this." She said opening her hands revealing a heart locket. "It's something Wesley gave to me."

"Are you in love with him?"

Genevieve whipped her head towards him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You know…" Jack said as he took a seat beside her. "Did you… did fall in love with Wesley?"

Genevieve scoffed. "For one: Love is a choice. If you can fall in love, then you can fall out of love…."

_If that's true, then how come I love you so much?_ Jack thought but left the words unspoken.

"Two: No, he's my boyfriend, but I'm not in love with him." She paused. "It's just… _sigh _…. It's just I don't want to see them… Mom, Dad, Wesley, my siblings, I-I don't want to watch grow old and… and…."

"Die?"

"Yes." Her voice cracked and tears streamed down her face. Her eyes had become that deep shade of blue again. "I don't want to watch them slowly fade away and them me… just stuck in this here… forever."

Genevieve buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

Jack felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He hated it when she cried, which she did when she saw her mother or father or Wesley in Burgess.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll be fine. I promise." He said putting his hand on her knee.

Genevieve gasped at his sudden cold touch. She blushed deeply. She then grabbed the end of her skirt and pulled it down quickly because it had come up a bit, which she was just noticing.

Jack blushed as he noticed it as well. He pulled his hand away and put it in his lap.

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish grin.

"It's… ah… it's-it's fine." She said turning her head away, but not fast enough to where Jack couldn't see her eye color change. A light pink, which probably meant embarrassment.

_Great job, Frost. Way to make this go from 'nice casual conversation' to 'weird and uncomfortable conversation which is really just an awkward silence.'_

He looked at Genevieve, who still was refusing to look at him. He was about to get up and walk away when he heard a sniffle. Jack quickly put his hand on her shoulder. She shivered but made no move to get away.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jack asked.

Genevieve turned to face him.

"What if it doesn't work?" She asked, her voice wavering.

Jack gave her a confused look. "What?"

"What if I don't become me again?" Tears streamed down her cheeks once more. "What if I'm stuck like…. Like this…" She said gesturing to her hair and eyes. "What if I'm stuck this forever? North said that it might work. He said that we had to destroy Pitch forever. But you can't. You can't kill fear. It's an emotion. It can't be destroyed."

"But it can be overcome."

Genevieve looked into his eyes. "What?"

"You're right." Jack said nodding in agreement. "You can't kill fear. But you can overcome it."

"But if they have the fear to begin with then they still have fear. And that means Pitch is still alive." She said as she wiped away her tears. "I can't do this. I don't want to be stuck in a sixteen year old body for the rest of eternity. I wanna grow up. Get married… have kids."

Jack saw her eyes turn pink again as well as her cheeks.

"I wanna be me again."

Jack lifted her chin so that she was eye level with him. Genevieve blushed deeper but still starred into his eyes. Jack blushed as well but he had to cheer her up.

"Hey, you're still you." He said giving her a smile and letting go of her chin to brush her cheek with his thumb, which sent electricity up his arm. "You haven't changed your personality completely. You're just…"

"More emotional?" Genevieve guessed giving a small laugh.

"I was going to say 'a Guardian', but you know, whatever works for you." He said giving off a laugh.

Genevieve giggled. "Thanks, Jack." She said with a smile.

"So, ah…. what was going on down there?" Jack asked changing the subject.

Genevieve gave him a confused look and her eyes changed to orange which meant confusion. "Huh?"

"Down stairs, around the globe." Jack said. "You seemed pretty tense."

Genevieve looked down and her eyes became pink again. "Oh…. That. Ah… it-it was nothing, really. Just ah… just lost control there for a moment."

Jack raised an eyebrow and gave out a sly smile. "Oh, really?"

Genevieve nodded, blushing a deeper shade of pink. "Yep. That seems about right." She said.

She quickly turned her head away from Jack so he wouldn't see her eyes change color to which was guilt (gray). She quickly pushed the emotion out of her head and looked back at Jack. Even though she felt horrible about lying to him, there was no need for him to know. Her eyes were now light blue, which meant she was happy. She also gave off a small smile.

Jack gave her a smile back.

"Glad to see you're smilin' now."

She gave out a little giggle.

"Well, it's pretty easy when you're hanging out with the Guardian of Fun." She said happily.

_And yet I seem to do my best when you're in the room. _Jack said mentally. If he had the slightest idea that Genevieve might like him, he'd go right for it. But he knew she cared for Wesley in that way, and sadly, only Wesley.

"So, I'm guessing we should go back down now, huh?" Genevieve asked as glanced at the door. "They're probably thinking we're having a party in here."

"Or making out." Jack mumbled with a smile on his face.

Genevieve whipped her head back to Jack. "What?"

Jack could feel is cheeks getting warmer as he replied. "Nothing."

The two walked out of the office and were at the top of the stair case.

"So," Genevieve said turning to Jack. "What do the Guardians think of me?"

This question caught Jack off guard. He hadn't really asked. But he shrugged and decided to take his best shot at guessing.

"I don't really know." He said. "I know Rapunzel likes you a lot, and Tooth does too. Bunny still kind of mad at you for calling a crazy Australian guy in a bunny suit, but he'll forgive ya…. Eventually."

Genevieve giggled. "Anyone else?"

Jack shrugged again. "I'm not sure about North or Sandy or Merida, I think Hiccup thinks you're weird, but you should've seen him when he was mortal." He said giving out a nervous laugh and turning his head to avoid her gaze.

He looked back at Genevieve, who was giving him an expectant look. He knew she wanted to know what he thought of her, but he couldn't tell her. He didn't want to say he hated her or anything, because that would be the biggest lie he'd ever spoken, but he knew he couldn't tell her the truth about the way he felt, at least, not entirely.

"As for me," He said as he pushed a green strand of hair away from her face. "I think you're amazing."

Genevieve gave him a heartwarming smile, but it soon faded. She stared blankly ahead and gave out a sigh.

"Jack," She said not making eye contact with him. "Just because I have these…. powers doesn't mean I'm amazing."

She then trudged down the stairs.

Jack gave out a sigh.

"I wasn't talking about the powers."

**I have decided about the thing between Genevieve and Jack… but you won't know what it is until later. Buhahaha.  
Sorry, I'm just so excited. He he. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everybody. Sorry this chapter is kind of boring. I hope you like it and remember to leave a review.**

Genevieve twisted and turned in her sleep. She kept seeing the Guardians on one die of her and her family on the other. They were both slowly being pulled away from her.

"Genevieve, come back to us!" Her father yelled.

"We need you!"

Genevieve whipped her head to the other direction when she her Jack's voice. He looked at her with wide eyes full of fear.

The Guardians were getting engulfed by this black…. Sand?

Genevieve gasped. "Oh, no. Hold on guys, I'm coming!" She yelled as she started to run towards them.

"Jenna!" Wesley called out.

Genevieve turned her head back to see her family and Wesley being pulled farther back. She turned towards them but they looked back at the Guardians who were almost completely engulfed in the black sand.

"You're going to have to choose!" North called out.

Everyone started to call out her name.

"Genevieve, Help!"

"Genevieve!"

"Help us, Genevieve!"

"Jenna!"

"Genevieve!"

Genevieve shot up from the bed. Wait, she was in a bed. She looked to her right and screamed when she saw Rapunzel staring at her.

"Finally!" She said. "I have been calling you for like, ten minutes. Come on, everyone else is waiting on us."

Then she remembered. Rapunzel had invited the girls to a sleepover in her tower. And for some odd reason, Genevieve had accepted.

She slowly got off of the bed and left the bedroom. As she descended down the stairs she saw Tooth and Merida sitting at a small table.

"Good morning." Tooth said as she saw the two.

"Mornin'." Genevieve replied as she rubbed her eyes.

Soon she and Rapunzel had joined Merida and Tooth at the table.

"I'm guesin' ya aren't a mornin' person." Merida said.

Genevieve nodded. "Got that right. I don't see how you guys can look so… energetic in the mornings."

"Well," Rapunzel said giving Genevieve a cup of tea before taking her seat. "We were always morning people when we were… human, but as we became Guardians it came to where we didn't need to sleep."

Genevieve quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Rapunzel nodded. "We can if we want to but we don't have to."

"Oh."

The four sat in an awkward silence.

"Well, changing the subject," Tooth said. "Genevieve, how do you like being a Guardian?"

"I thought I wasn't a Guardian until I took the oath." Genevieve said.

"Well, I mean being a spirit and all."

"Oh, well it's cool and all that but I can't wait until I become human again." She replied. "I can go back to my life and everything will be the way it was."

"Does that mean you won't believe in us?" Rapunzel asked. Her facial expression showed hurt.

The question hit Genevieve hard. She hadn't really thought of that.

"Well, I'll still believe in you," Genevieve said. "But you know I just can't tell my mom and dad that I died and became friends with Rapunzel, the Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost. They'll think I hit my head too hard on a rock or something."

"Then what will ye tell them?" Merida asked.

The color orange swam into Genevieve's irises. "I beg your pardon?"

"What will ye tell them, Genevieve?" Merida asked again. "Don't ya think they're gonna ask what happened to you? They're not gonna just let you back in no questions asked."

"I don't know. I'll tell them I got lost in the woods or something." Genevieve replied with a shrug.

"For almost three months?" Rapunzel asked.

"Do you really thing they're gonna believe that?" Merida asked looking at Genevieve like she was an idiot.

"Well, I'll…. I'll come up with something." Genevieve replied. "I'll face it when the time comes."

"What if you stay here longer then you plan?" Tooth asked.

"What do mean?" Genevieve asked in nervous laughter.

"I mean, what if we don't defeat Pitch in two or three days like all of us would like." Tooth replied. "What if it takes a few months? Or a few years. If this becoming human again does work, you'll be the exact same age you were when you died. If it to twenty years to defeat Pitch and this works, then what'll you do?"

The reality of that question hit Genevieve so hard that she almost fell out of her chair.

"Are… are you suggesting that I stay?"

"Well…"

Genevieve gave out a scoff. "I don't believe you."

"Genevieve, it would be better for everyone if you stayed a Guardian and stopped trying to become who you're not." Tooth said.

"I was human first!" She shouted.

"So were we." Rapunzel said, her voice calm yet stern. "We had family and friends and loved ones just like you and we lost them just like you did."

"Yeah," Said Merida. "Except we've learned to accept it."

"No, I have a chance to become…" She gave out a breath. "Me again. And I'm not going to just throw it away for some 'it would be better for everyone' crap. In fact, ya'll are probably the only ones who think that."

"The other Guardians do as well." Rapunzel said.

"No way." Genevieve said sarcastically.

"I can sense sarcasm." Tooth said.

"Give one reason why I should stay."

"In case Pitch comes back." Tooth said.

"To control the elements." Said Rapunzel.

"For Jack Frost." Merida mumbled.

Genevieve opened her mouth to argue but shut it tightly once she processed what had been recently said.

"Wait, what?"

"I said-" Rapunzel started to say but was cut off by Genevieve.

"Not you." She said rudely before turning to Merida. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Merida said after realizing what she had said.

"No, no. You said something." Genevieve said. "Please tell me."

"I didn't say anything."

"Let me rephrase that." Genevieve made a fire bolt from her hand and held it close to Merida. "Tell me."

Tooth and Rapunzel both let out a gasp. Genevieve didn't know why she was doing this, but it was like she couldn't stop herself.

"You wouldn't." Merida said sternly.

"Try me." She said pausing for dramatic effect. "Now, for the last time, tell me."

She started moving the fire bolt closer to Merida's head. Just when it was about to touch Merida yelled out, "Alright! I said stay for Jack Frost!"

Genevieve's eyes widened while Tooth's and Rapunzel's jaws dropped.

Genevieve pulled the fire bolt away then made it vanish.

"What?" She asked her eyes turning orange.

Merida groaned. "How many times must I tell you? I said-"

"No, I her- I heard you. Just… wh-why would I stay for Jack?"

"Seriously? He has a bigger crush in you than Hiccup does on Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Jack has a what on me?" Genevieve asked eyes now the color of dark green which meant shock. She shook her head. "No, not possible."

"He does." Merida said. "He did before he even knew you were the Guardian of the elements."

"How so?"

"He was convinced there was a human with powers so instead of looking he went to visit Jamie." Merida replied.

"Okay, I saw him once… but what does this have to do with my dad?"

"You really don't know?" Tooth asked.

Genevieve shook her head.

"Jamie was the first child ever to believe in Jack Frost." Tooth replied. "If it wasn't for your father, the entire world would be nothing but fear and darkness."

Genevieve nodded slowly. "Okay, so you're saying I should stay a spirit because Jack has a crush on me before I even became a spirit."

"Yeah."

"You could've just said that."

Merida shrugged.

"Well, it-it doesn't matter. I want to be human again."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well…. Just, just because. I want to grow up and get married and have a family."

"Well, you might not grow up physically if you become a Guardian," Rapunzel said. "But you will grow more mature emotionally, and you could get married to a spirit and we're your family now."

"It wouldn't be the same." Genevieve said turning away from them. "It just…. It just wouldn't be the same."

"Please, Genevieve." Said Tooth. "We need you."

Genevieve's eyes turned a deep blue and she turned back around to face them.

"I told you. We will defeat Pitch and I will be become human again. And that's final. And unless you want me to keep talking to you, I suggest you leave me alone in this matter of subject."

"Genevieve, you really need to become a Guardian." Merida said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Genevieve said rolling her eyes. She turned to Tooth. "Do have the snow globe? If you don't mind I'll be heading back to the Pole now."

Tooth shrugged then handed Genevieve the snow globe. Genevieve threw down then named her destination and walked through the portal. Once she got to the Pole she sat down and thought about what had just been said and what had happened to her when she threatened Merida.

_So Jack likes me._ She thought with a smile. _Wait a minute, why do I feel happy about it. I like Wesley, and you don't fall in love, right._

Genevieve pondered on that. Was it possible that she was making herself like Jack? If so, why? She hadn't really thought much about it until now, but she did enjoy his company. Genevieve gave out a yawn. Even though Rapunzel and the other Guardians didn't need sleep, she did. She was too tired to think about this. She the layed down on the hard desk, too tired to even walk upstairs to North's office. Then she drifted off of to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone. This is where it starts getting good. I tried to focus a little on Jack and Genevieve's relationship here, but there's also a big surprise…. Well, kind of. Also, I would like to have at least one or two reviews before I put out the next chapter. It would really encourage me to keep writing. Anyways, enjoy!**

It had been about a week since the sleepover at Rapunzel's tower, and ever since then Genevieve had been trying her best to avoid Jack, which was pretty hard since he was the one who helped her with mastering and controlling her powers. She knew it was acting selfish on her part, but she didn't want to lead him on, and even though she would never admit it, she actually liked the fact that Jack had a crush on her. And that scared her more than ever she had ever known.

"Hey, Genevieve." Jack said with a wave. "Ready to start practicing?"

Genevieve nodded. They had been practicing in the woods o burgess since she became a spirit and she was getting better. So hopefully she wouldn't have to keep having these practices anymore.

She started by lifting the water in a nearby puddle. She could lit it to a fairly well height, but she knew she could do better if she really really tried.

"Why don't you work on your power with heat today?" Jack suggested.

The question broke through her concentration, causing the water to fall to the ground. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "We're in the woods. Don't you know I could start a forest fire?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but you could also put it out." He paused. "Plus I'm the spirit of ice and snow. I could put it out if you couldn't."

Genevieve hesitated but after a moment of silence she gave a small nod.

She stretched out her arm towards the small pile of sticks and concentrated hard. Blocking out everything but her and the sticks.

Nothing.

Genevieve gave out a sigh.

"Okay." She mumbled. "Let's try this again.

Which she did. But still nothing happened.

Her eyes became deep blue and she looked down at her feet. She gave out another sigh.

"I can't do it."

"Hey, don't say that." Jack said flying by to her side. "Maybe you should think about heat or something. I don't know. Just don't give up."

Genevieve smirked.

_Heated thoughts, huh?_

She closed her eyes and thought o Wesley. Thought of his hands on her shoulders, his warm breath on her neck. His hands traveling downward massaging her back. But then she gasped when his hands traveled downward even more and strongly grasped her hips. It was then she realized she wasn't just thinking about it, she was actually feeling it. And it wasn't Wesley who was touching her. It was Jack!

Genevieve's eyes snapped open and she gave out a little squeak out of panic. Fire shot from her hands and caught a tree on fire. Jack thankfully came to the rescue, but Genevieve gave out a little whine when his hands left her hips. Once Jack had put out the fire, he turned to Genevieve and gave her a mischievous grin.

"I think you were concentrating too hard."

Genevieve nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I was doing." Genevieve said. She knew she was a horrible liar but there was no way she was telling Jack what really made her lose control.

"Well, I think we should end practice for today." He said looking back at the tree, but not fast enough to where Genevieve didn't see the slight blush that was on his cheeks.

"O-okay." She said nervously.

"So, where you goin' now?" Jack asked still observing the tree.

Genevieve looked down at her feet.

"Well, I was going to go visit Hiccup. Well, Toothless actually. He's cool. I like him."

Jack turned around to face her. "Oh, do you now?"

"Yeah, but Hiccup still gets on my nerves." Genevieve replied. "So I usually tell him to go drink a glass of water and then maybe that'll get him to stop talking."

"Why would Hiccup drinking a glass of water get him to stop talking?"

"Because that's how a case if the hiccups, maybe it would work on him."

Jack gave a laugh. "Well, let's get going then. Do you want me to carry you or…"

"No," Genevieve replied. "I can do it on my own. Thankfully I can control the wind better than I do fire."

Jack smiled. "Alright then. Let's go."

Transition

Jack watched as Genevieve played with Toothless. She really did like that dragon. It was funny how open she was with Toothless and then close back up in a shell afterward. Jack was sure if her eyes didn't tell her emotions he would never know what she could be thinking about.

He slowly faded away from watching her as he thought about the fly here. She didn't speak to him and barely looked at him the entire way here. He knew it was probably because of setting fire to the tree. He also knew it wasn't because she was concentrating too hard. She was terrible at lying. He knew that it was because he touched her. At first it was to help her with aim, but after a few moments it was like he couldn't control himself. He mentally face palmed himself for being so stupid, but he also liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Dude, you're starring."

Jack whipped his head toward the voice. He saw Hiccup giving him an odd look.

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"You've been starring for like, the past ten minutes." Hiccup replied. "You're lucky she hasn't noticed."

"Sorry." Jack said taking a seat on a nearby rock. "I was just… lost in thought."

"You don't have to lie to me, Jack. I already know you like her." Hiccup said.

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Toothless, stop! Your breath stinks!"

The two turned their heads to see what Genevieve was yelling about.

Then they laughed when they saw her on the ground with Toothless licking her face.

"Oh, gross." Genevieve said when Toothless finally let her get up.

She wiped her face then sent the two a mean glare which got them to shut up quite quickly.

"Sorry." Hiccup said trying to hide a laugh. "He's trying to say he likes ya."

"He can lick my face all he wants once you get him a breath mint or ten."

Hiccup and Jack laughed.

"Well, I think it's time I go back to the Pole." Genevieve said as she made her way to them. "I need a shower and a nap. I'm tired."

"Alright then."

Once Jack and Genevieve had said their goodbyes to Hiccup and Toothless, they were off flying to the Pole.

Transition

Jack watched Genevieve as she slept on the couch. After she had taken a shower she went into North's office and fell asleep right afterwards.

"She really was tired." Jack mumbled. He noticed how her using her powers often drained her. And soon afterward she would need a few hours' sleep.

Jack would have left to bring wintery fun to somewhere in the world, but there had been a meeting called so he had to stay. And since Jack had seen every inch of the Pole, he figured he could just stay in here with Genevieve.

After sitting in there for about twenty minutes, he stood up and started to walk towards the door, then he stopped when he heard Genevieve mumble something.

"Jack."

Jack spun around to see if she had woken up, but Genevieve just layed there, unmoving.

Jack slowly walked towards her.

"Did she just…"

"Jack." She mumbled again, but this time it sounded more like a moan.

"She…she said it again." Jack whispered. "She said my name."

Genevieve turned in her sleep then let out a moan.

_What on earth is she dreaming about? _Jack thought as he knelt down beside her. There was no golden sand above her head, so Sandy obviously wasn't sending her this, but she seemed to be enjoying it, so there was no way it was a nightmare.

"Jack." She moaned again. But this time it sounded needy, very needy.

Jack wanted to kiss her so badly. To hold her in his arms and have her stay. Stay a Guardian. Stay with him.

"Jack."

He couldn't take it anymore. Jack bent over and kissed her on the lips. He wanted to do it fiercely, but since he didn't want to wake her up he had to be gentle.

To his surprise, Genevieve actually started to kiss him back. He kissed her a little bit harder. Jack tried to stop himself but he couldn't. It was like he was in a trance, a really really awesome trance at that. He gave out a moan when suddenly the door swung open.

Jack quickly pulled away from Genevieve and looked at the front of the door. In the door way stood Merida, eyes wide which told Jack she had seen, for a second, what he had been going.

"Where ye havin' fun there, Jack?" She asked.

Genevieve let out a moan then opened her eyes. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Jack, what's going on?" She asked.

Merida laugh. "You did that while she was sleeping?!" She asked in disbelief.

Genevieve looked around her. "D-did what?"

"N-nothing, Genevieve." Jack said as he stood. "Just… just go back to sleep, okay."

"Okay." Genevieve nodded then layed back down on the couch and closed her eyes. After a few minutes her steady breathing told Jack that she was asleep.

He turned towards Merida.

"What did you come in here for?" He asked.

"Everyone is here." Merida replied. "I was told to come and get you. North has something he wants to tell us."

"Okay." Jack said as he walked out the door with Merida.

"So, what were you havin' fun doin' your little make out session?"

Jack scoffed walked a little quicker to the stair way. "Shut up. It was a moment of weakness."

"While she was asleep?" Merida asked with a laugh. "What are you, a pervert?"

"What? No!" Jack replied a little louder than he meant to. "She moaned my name first."

Merida quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, did she now? Well, maybe you should pretend to be asleep and see if she kisses you then."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Let's not keep the others waiting. Bunny gets pretty impatient."

They both walked down the stairs to meet with the other Guardians.

Transition

Genevieve layed on the couch, paralyzed. She could not believe what she had dreamt. She was thankful Jack thought she was asleep. She was a horrible liar but a pretty darn good actress. She would have been confused about Merida saying something about a 'make out session' if she wasn't so embarrassed and weirded out by the dream she had had.

She was in the office with Jack. He had his hands on her shoulders, then moved down towards her back. He was breathing on her neck, like when they were practicing at Burgess. But then did he start attacking her neck like his life depended on it. She remembered moaning out his name.

'Jack'

Genevieve sat up straight and gasped.

_Oh no._ She thought in panic. _What if I moaned his name in out loud? What if he heard it? What if Jack thinks I like him?_

Genevieve stopped for a moment. _Do I like him?_

"Oh, this is all so confusing." She didn't even realize that she had gotten off the couch and was now pacing. "I don't know. Sometimes I think of Wesley and other times I think of Jack. What is wrong with me? I have never liked two guys at once. I've always chosen one and stuck with it."

Genevieve froze at hearing her own words.

_Chosen. I've always chosen. _

"What if I was chosen to be more than just the elemental guardian?" She asked herself. "What if that dream actually…actually meant something?"

She remembered moaning his name then Jack kissing her on the lips. She remembered him giving out a moan then she remembered being woken up.

Genevieve shook her head. "I need to talk to someone about this." She said walking towards the door. "Maybe Tooth or Rapunzel can help me with this. They're girls. They must know about this stuff, right?" She paused for a moment and sighed. "And now I'm talking to myself. That's just…. That's just great."

She walked down stairs to see that the Guardians weren't in the room with the giant globe.

"Huh. That's new." She said before turning to one of the yetis. "Excuse me. Do you know where the Guardians are?"

He walked over the long hallway and pointed down it and gave out a grunt.

"So... first door on the right?" She asked.

The yeti nodded.

"Got it." She said giving a thumbs up. "Thank you."

She started walking down the hallway and was at the door way. The Guardians' backs where facing her. She was about to make herself know when she heard Jack speak.

"So, what exactly are you telling us about Genevieve becoming human again?" He asked.

"You can't become human again." North replied. "Once Manny has chosen you…. there's no going back. I only told her that so she would join our side. I feel awful about it. I'm so sorry."

"So, it's all a lie?" Bunnymund asked. "You lied to her? To us?"

Even though Genevieve couldn't see their actions that well because of the tears that were filling her eyes, she could tell North had nodded.

More tears filled her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks, eyes full of confusion and hurt.

She gave out a gasp and her voice cracked. "What?"

**Ooooooh, cliffhanger! I told you this is where it's starting to get good. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

"What?"

Jack spun around at the sound of Genevieve's voice, as did the others. His heart nearly broke in two when he saw the confusion that was in her eyes, which then turned to the deep shade of blue sadness. He tried to speak but no words came out. The tears streaming down her cheeks made him feel even worse, but he knew that he couldn't have done anything because he never even knew.

"Genevieve I-" North began.

"You lied to me?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Jack winced at the sound of hurt in her voice. He wanted to run up and give her a hug, but he knew that might not be the best thing to do at the time. The pain and betrayal that showed on her face made him feel like his heart was breaking.

North nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Everyone's expressions turned to one of sadness.

"You lied to me." She said in a quiet voice. "How…. How could you?"

Genevieve choked on a sob and squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold back tears. Jack took a step towards her and was about to speak in attempt to comfort her. But when her eyes snapped open, Jack stopped and his eyes went wide. His mouth hung open but shut tight when he realized what it meant. Genevieve's eyes had changed to a color that sent shivers down Jack's spine and everyone else's as well. RED.

"You lied to me!" Genevieve yelled in anger. "All of you! You were all in on it."

"Genevieve," North said in a calm voice. "They knew nothing about-""

"Liar!" She yelled cutting him off. She shot fire from her hand right at North's face.

Jack used his staff to make ice to protect North until Genevieve had stopped shooting fire at him. He turned to Genevieve.

"Genevieve," He said holding up his hand as a gesture to get her to stop. "Please, you need to calm down."

"Shut up!" She yelled. With a swipe of her hand, she conjured up a strong gust of wind to sweep across the room. It hit Jack with such force that he flew backward and hit the wall then fell to the ground. He groaned in pain as one of his hands clutched his side.

"I trusted you! I-I cared about you!" She yelled, her voice cracking as tears threatened to spill over.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, eyes filled with concern. She then sent a hatful look toward Genevieve and charged at her.

Genevieve shot water from her hands wetting Tooth's wings and feathers causing her to loose balance in flight resulting in her falling to the floor in a thud. Tooth coughed and looked at Genevieve fearfully.

Rapunzel let out a gasp and covered her mouth with one of her hands. Bunnymund and Toothless didn't move but Genevieve could tell by the way they tensed and the dangerous expression that they were about to attack. She didn't even wait. Seeing the planter on the desk she made its vines grow long and large. They wrapped around Toothless and Bunnymund securing them in their spot. It hung into them not `tightly enough to cause pain, but just tight enough to keep them from moving.

Genevieve looked around and smirked. She shrugged. "Anyone else?" She asked meanly.

Jack stood and gave Genevieve a look of sadness, but she didn't care. Her anger was still fueling her and all she could see was the color of her eyes, burning red.

Genevieve looked at the others faces. Rapunzel's and Tooth's were full of shock. Hiccup's and North's were of anger. And Merida and Bunnymund gave her a look of disgust. She let out a quick breath as she realized what she had done, but it quickly changed back to anger as she stormed out room. As soon as she made it out of the building, Genevieve made the winds fly her away. She couldn't see well because of the snow hitting her face and well as the tears in her eyes, but she knew she had to get somewhere…. somewhere to numb the pain and hurt she was feeling inside.

Transition

Genevieve sat in Antarctica alone. She figured since the cold could numb her physically, maybe it would help her with the emotional pain. But it didn't. The numbing and stinging mixture of pain that came when the snow hit her face and arms and legs only made her focus more on her emotions. The only thing that actually distracted her was every once and a while she would lose feeling in her feet and would look down to see it they were still there and not bleeding, but they usually were bleeding.

The wind died down so there was no snow hitting her face, which made her feel grateful and upset at the same time. Grateful that the cold snow was no longer stinging her face, but upset because that stinging was helping with keeping the balance of emotional and physical pain she was feeling.

"I knew this would happen."

Genevieve spun around at the voice behind her. Pitch stood there in the distance.

"I told you they were liars." He said as we walked towards her. "I told you that the made it up. I told you."

"Shut up!" Genevieve yelled, her eyes becoming red in anger once more. She shot out a fiery blast towards Pitch, but he dodged it. "You know nothing about me or them!

"Why are defending them? They lied to you! They tricked you!" He yelled.

"I said shut up!" She screamed, her throught feeling raw. She threw another bolt of fire at him, but again, he dodged it.

"I am not here to fight!" He yelled.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, still tense and ready to fight at any given moment.

"I'm here to make a proposal." He said in a calm voice.

Genevieve raised an eyebrow. "What kind of proposal?"

Pitch smirked. "I know the Guardians cannot make you human again-""

"And you can?" Genevieve interrupted.

Pitch shook his head. "No, but what I'm about to say will change everything. You are the one of the most powerful spirits that are outside of the Guardianship. Your power of the elements could take down anything and everything that gets in your way."

"Get to the point." She said with a growl.

Pitch raised an eyebrow and scoff as if somewhat amused. But then his expression turned serious. "With your powers and my nightmares, we could destroy the Guardians and rule the world. Then they'll believe. They'll all believe and if they believe in you, then they can see you. If you help me, Wesley will be able to see you again."

"You can't destroy them, they're like spirits." Genevieve said. "They can't die."

"Oh, but they can. Did they not tell you about Sandy?"

Genevieve remembered them telling her the story, but he came back.

"But-"

"But nothing." Pitch said cutting her off. "They are like spirits, LIKE. So therefore they can die and go to other side." He paused. "If we work together, we can rule and you will be able to be with your family."

"But will I be human again?" Genevieve asked. "Will I be…. Me again?"

Pitch shook his head. "No, I can't do that. It cannot be done. But if they believe in you, they can see you. You will be reunited with your family again."

Genevieve stood there with a blank look on her face in thought.

Pitch put his hand out to her. "Join me."

Genevieve's expression turned stern. "No." She said. "If 'we' rule the world, it would be nothing but darkness and fear and chaos. That will not help my family in any way but make them miserable." She turned her back towards him and began to walk away. "Now go away, I want to be left alone."

Genevieve stopped when she heard no reply. She turned around and saw that Pitch was gone. She smirked and turned around again but gave out a scream when a hand clasped around her neck strongly. Pitch looked down at her evilly. Genevieve gasped for air but none came because of Pitch grasping her throat.

"I don't think you understood my proposal, so I'll say it again." Pitch said darkly. Genevieve grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away but she was too weak from the lack of oxygen. "When I said 'Join me', I wasn't asking, 'Will you or will you not?' I was asking, 'Do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?'"

Genevieve's eyes squeezed shut. She knew if he didn't let go she would die. But she would never join him, not if it meant hurting her family.

"Unfortunately for you," Pitch said still gripping tightly at her throat. "You chose the hard way. But either way I get what I want. Now look at me."

Genevieve still kept her eyes shut tight. If she opened them it would show the bright yellow color of fear.

"Look at me!"

Genevieve hesitated but then slowly opened her eyes and Pitch loosened his grip some. Not enough for her to actually get a good breath but loose enough for her to not pass out from lack of air.

"Oh," He said seeing her eye color. "What a beautiful shade of fear." Black sand came from Pitch's hand and slowly crawled up her neck. "But sadly… your fear is not what I need." He looked into her eyes and went back gripping her neck tightly. The black sand went into her mouth, causing her to gag and spit in a failed attempt to get the disgusting stuff out of her. "It's your power."

After a few moments of struggling, Genevieve slowed to a stop. She could feel herself fading in and out. She felt too weak to try anymore. The black sand was doing something to her. She felt as if she couldn't do anything. Like she was paralyzed. Then she felt Pitch let go of her neck. She fell to the ground with a thud. Her eyes were no longer bright yellow, but now they were the sickening gold/yellow color of Pitch's eyes.

Everything around Genevieve seemed fuzzy. And her steps echoed when she stood up and walked around, trying to regain her balance.

"Good." A voice said. It was Pitch's.

She turned to him. He was the only clear image she could see.

"Now," He said. "Let's go put an end to the Guardians."

Genevieve tried to pull herself out of the trance, but she was still too weak. She slowly started to walk with Pitch to the North Pole. She was like a robot. She couldn't do anything without command. And sadly, the one who controlled her hated the ones she cared about. She felt like he had to. Like he was her master, and that she must do what he said. She felt nothing, and she would do anything and everything Pitch told her.

_As you wish. _She thought.

Then everything goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone. Just so you know this chapter and possibly the next few chapters will have SPOILERS FROM HTTYD2. You have been Warned. If you have not seen HTTYD 2, go watch the movie then continue reading. Or read at your own risk.**

**Thank you and Enjoy.**

"We-we have to go after her!" Jack yelled. "She could get hurt out there!"

"Or hurt someone." Hiccup mumbled.

Jack growled. They had been having this discussion for the last half hour. And Jack was still determined to go out and find Genevieve.

"Jack, she is a threat to all of us. We can't just go out after her when she's angry like that." Bunnymund said. "She could've killed us."

"But she didn't."

"Because we stopped her." Bunny said. "She almost roasted North, made you a piece of paper in the wind, gave Tooth a bath and made Toothless and I living pinyatas!"

"But if we don't find her soon, she could get into trouble!" Jack yelled back.

"The only reason he's so concerned is because he has a crush on her." Merida said. "He proabaly wants to kiss her again."

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Wait, wait?"

"Shut up." Jack told her. "Anyway, we have to find her."

"Please, calm down." North said. "I'm sure Genevieve is fine."

"Yeah," Tooth said, although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than the ones around her. "She'll be back soon."

"Sooner than you think, actually."

They all whipped their heads around to the sound of Pitch's voice.

"I hear you've… lost someone." He said with a laugh.

Jack felt anger boil within him. "Pitch, I swear if you lay one finger on her I'll-""

"Oh, but it's already been done." Pitch said with an evil smile. "She works for me now."

Jack was about to fly up to Pitch and beat the living crap out of him when a small figure moved from behind him.

"Genevieve!" Jack yelled.

He began to fly towards her when she shot water from her hand to push him back.

He stopped and looked at her in confusion. It was then did he notice her changed appearance. Her hair was completely black and her eyes were the same yellow color of Pitch's eyes. She had a blank face. No emotions. Nothing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pitch said. "She doesn't like people getting too close."

Jack slowly backed away to the others, who were staring with wide eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Rapunzel asked. "She's under some kind of spell."

"Toothless," Hiccup whispered. "Get ready to fire."

"What?!" Jack yelled. "You really aren't thinking about…"

"She's under a trance, Jack." Hiccup replied. "Somehing like this happened to Toothless once. He did what the Alpha said. He would have killed me if he was told to, which he was, but something happened and this besides the point. He almost killed his best friend because he was told to, and she will do the-"

"Genevieve," Pitch said loudly to turn their attention on him. "You know what to do."

Hiccup gulped. "...same."

Jack watched in horror as Genevieve turned to face them with her blanck stare. She slowly started to walk toward them. Her eyes held no emotion.

"Get ready, Toothless." Hiccup said.

"No, you got Toothless out of the trance, right?" Jack asked. "Maybe we can do the same for her. Please."

Hiccup was silent then sighed.

"Fine, but we have to be careful. She's dangerious."

"Yeah," Bunny said in agreement. "If she makes one move, I'm attacking."

Jack nodded and slowly flew towards her.

"Genevieve, you-you don't want to do this."

"I'm the one who chooses what she wants." Pitch said evilly.

"Genevieve, please."

Genevieve said nothing. She started making a ball of fire in her hand. She stared at him, her face had no emotion. As if she felt nothing. The fireball got larger and she crept her arm back.

"Genevieve, Genevieve, Genevieve, no!"

She threw the fireball and thankfully, Jack ducked just in time. It hit a desk which exploded into flames.

"That's it!" Bunny yelled.

Everyone charged, except Jack, who stood there watching as Genevieve took them down one by one.

She flung water at Tooth, this time with so much force it pushed her back into the wall. Bunnymund threw his boomerang at her but she conjured up the winds and made it turn completely around and had it hit Bunny in the stomach.

Pitch laughed. "This is just too easy."

Merida drew back her arrow and let it go flying straight for Genevieve's heart.

"Genevieve!" Jack yelled.

The arrow flew the air straight for her heart, but Genevieve grabbed the arrow and in a second set it on fire before hurling it back at Merida. Merida ducked but the flames of the arrow hit her bow, causing it to burst into flames. Merida dropped her bow and her eyes went wide. She stomped on it to put it out.

Multiple Yeti charged at her, but she easily sent them flying across the room in seconds. Jack's eyes widened as he watched. She was usually so kind to the Yetis, they were her friends.

But she was in a trance and she was stronger, she was using every bit of her power.

_Last time she used even the slightest bit of power she felt tired. How much more of this can she take?_

Rapunzel threw her flring pan at her, making Jack push his thoughta to the side. Since Rapunzel had sunch good aim it did hit Genevieve in the head. Genevieve groaned hen rubbed her head. She then sent Rapunzel a mean look (The first actual look she had given since had got here) and grabbed her long, golden blond hair and pulled. Hard. Which sent Rapunzel to the floor. Genevieve made a flame come from her hand and was about to set the precious healing hair ablaze when a black dragon hit her with its tail, knocking her to the ground.

Genevieve let out a growl and Toothless prepared to shoot his bolt of Electric fire, but as soon as the fire left his mouth Geneevie doused it with water. Using a gust of wind she practically slapped Hiccup off of Toothless. Using another gust of wind she forced Toothless back into a wall.

Jack watched as she threw Bunnymund into a desk by using a plant that was nearby. She knocked a yeti backwards which fell onto North pushing them both to the ground.

She stopped, standing there as if nothing had happened. Her face had changed back to the emotionless stare and her eyes just looked straight ahead. Then, she turned her head toward Jack and slowly began to walk toward him.

"Genevieve, wh-what are you doing?"

"Since she can't speak, I'll speak for her." Pitch said. "I thought, since she is now under my control, she will kill the Guardians. But which one should she kill first. Then I thought, why not let her first kill… be the one who loves her most?"

Jack hadn't even reliazed he had backed up against the wall. And he gasped when he felt it against him. He looked at Genevieve, who whose hand were glowing a red color and aiming at him.

"Geneveive, please." Jack pleeded. "Please, Genevieve. Don't so this."

A sudden flicker of blue flashed across her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Then the emotion was gone.

"Jack, look out!"

Just as the fire shot from Genevieve's hand, Jack felt something push him out of the way. He hit the ground, but he could still ferl the force of whatever had pushed him.

Jack heard wood breaking and a groan. He turned his head to see North spralled out on the floor. Appearently he had gotten out from under the yeti and had pushed Jack out of the way just in time.

"North!" Bunny called out and raced toward him, as did the other Guardians.

Genevieve just stood there, staring blankly ahead. Jack watched her movements, nothing.

"Pity." Pitch. "He just might survive this one. Come, Genevieve."

Geneve=ieve stood there for a few more seconds, straring emotionless at North's limp body, then tuned around and walked back into the shadows with Pitch.

Transition

Genevieve felt an ache in her head and was suddenly thrown down. She groaned and opened her eyes and looked around slowly. She was in some sort of cage.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked rubbing her head.

"You're stronger than I thought." A voice said with a scoff. "Being able to break out of the trance takes a lot of power."

Genevieve's eyes widened and she became full of alarm. She whipped her head towars Pitch's voice. She ran to the end of the cage and gripped the bars, her eyes glowing bright red.

"Let me out of here!" She yelled as she shook the bars violently.

Pitch kaughed. "It's quite funnt how you think I listen to you." He said. "I'm surprised you aren't wandering what you did."

Worry and fear came into her eyes, but they replaced by anger only seconds later. "What did you do?"

"Not what I did, what you did."

"You were contolling me, what did you make me do?" She growled.

"Oh, nothing much. You just, almost sent North to his grave." Pirched laughed.

Blue filled her irises. "Wh-what?"

"It was meant for Jack, but North decided to take the pain for him." Pitch said darkly.

Genevieve's eyes filled with tears. "Jack?" She whispered. "No!"

"Yes, dear girl. Yes."

Genevieve felt so weak. She collapsed to the ground and burst into tears.

"Oh, don't worry. You haven't killed any of them… yet."

Genevieve looked up. "What did I do to Jack?" She asked.

"Nothing, really." Pitch answered. "Since North took the pain for him he…." He paused then smirked. "Don't tell me you have a cruch on the Guardian of fun."

Genevieve remained silent and sent him a glare.

Pitch laughed. "You do! No wonder he wouldn't hurt you. You almost kill him and he still won't hurt you! He loves you and he won't hurt you." He smiled evilly. "I could use this to my advantage."

"No!" She yelled as she raced to the egde of the cage and gripped the bars again. "You will not touch him."

"I will do what I please." Pitch sent her a glare and she glared back. "But you're right, I won't do anything to him, but you will."

Genevieve gasped. "You will pay for this." She growled.

Pitch laughed. "What can you do about it? There's nothing in you to fight me."

Suddenly Genevieve felt so weak and tired. She slowly slumped to the ground, feeling exhaustion hit her hard.

"You're drained." He said. "That's what happens when you use so much power. It's such a shame once I'm done with you you'll be too weak to surive."

"You won't get away with this." She said through gritted teeth. She pushed herself up in a sitting position then stood and shaky legs.

"It's so cute when you think that actually works on me." Pitch said with a laugh.

He shot black sand from his hands and hit Genevieve in the head, pushing her backwards and her head hitting the floor, hard.

After a few secinds she stood. She had Pitch's sickening yellow eyes with a blank stare. She didn't even feel the pain or the oozing blood that was coming from her head. She had become his robot once again.

"Much better." Pitch said. He opened the cage door. "Come, Genevieve. We shall wait for the Guardians to come after us."


End file.
